


Luck and Mandalorians

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, J-J-J-J-Jango and the Alphassss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: A very short piece on Jango's thoughts when the Alpha ARCs were very young.





	Luck and Mandalorians

“Mandalorians make their own luck,” says Jango to 100 rapt boys who look almost exactly like he did, literally, at their age.

“We make our own luck with sweat and blood and sometimes even tears.”

Even tears. Sometimes especially tears. Much like the ones he wants to shed every time he looks into the face of a boy of five who looks ten, or a boy of eight who looks sixteen. He can’t take anything back, but he can be sure they do not leave Kamino without proper knowledge for a galaxy that didn’t even know they existed and wouldn’t know until after he was dead and marching oh so far away.

Sometimes especially tears, like the ones he urges them to shed for a lost brother. Because their pace is so fast and he is getting slow.

“Worth more to me than credits” doesn’t just refer to Boba. Maybe it never did.

His blood stares back at him. His sweat keeps them in peak condition. And his tears would be shed in the quiet of night, before the next live fire exercise.

A Mandalorian makes their own luck. Sometimes in the most literally, if not convoluted, of fashions.

**Author's Note:**

> Jango and the Fetts are my favorite topic but people focus more on Jango and Boba or the Nulls and Omega. But the Alphas are important too, especially when it comes to Jango and his legacy.


End file.
